


D is for Dad

by queensimmons



Series: Drabble Challenge: Alphabet Edition [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Challenge, Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the fluffy feels, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was at exactly 4:32 am on a Monday that Fitz's life changed forever. Welcoming his twins into the world, it wasn't until Fitz gets a moment alone with his children that he actually feels like a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Dad

The day Jemma told Fitz she was pregnant was arguably the best day of his life. The day they went in for another ultrasound and found out there were two babies growing inside of Jemma was also arguably the best day of his life. 

Now the nine months of cravings, mood swings, and constant grocery shopping, not so much. 

But today, July 3, 2017 at exactly 4:32 am was the best moment of his life, no doubt about it.

Fitz walked over to the bassinet and carefully picked up his son Isaac. The baby was sleeping, eyes closed and snoring soundly. Fitz cradled his son and strolled over to Jemma's bedside. His wife was beaming, a new glow to her pale skin as she held their daughter, Elizabeth, who was wide open. The twins were fraternal, of course. Elizabeth had inherited her mothers wide and curious hazel and while Isaac took on his father's inquisitive blue ones. Both babies resembled a good portion of their father's features though, leaving Jemma to roll her eyes and say all babies look alike in the beginning. 

It was eight in the morning now, the team had cleared out and both Fitz's mother and the Simmons family assured they were moving their flights forward and coming to meet the newest additions to the family. 

With his unoccupied arm, Fitz yanked a chair over and pulled it up beside Jemma and Elizabeth and sat down. Isaac began to stir.

"Shh, shh" Jemma shushed quietly, reaching her other hand out to lightly caress her son's cheek. Immediately, his stirs slowed then seized and Jemma looked up at Fitz with a playful smirk, despite being exhausted after a twelve hour labor. Fitz looked down at the bundle in his arms and spoke.

"Already enjoying making me look bad, huh?" He whispered. Jemma released a small giggle.

"He's not making you look bad, he's just making me look good" Jemma said in a joking manner. (Though she wasn't joking)

The two just sat, admiring the children they've created and analyzing their features. Every ounce and body part screamed FitzSimmons, even the genetics that have yet to come into play. It was about five minutes after Elizabeth dozed off that Jemma released a yawn herself.

"I'm getting quite tired, Fitz you wouldn't mind?" Jemma said, gesturing to Elizabeth in her arms and looking over at the pink bassinet. Fitz nodded.

"Uh, yeah here" he said, switching Isaac into one arm. "I can hold both". Jemma's newfound mother instincts and skepticism instantly jumped into play. Her eyebrows furrowed but when she saw the look of Fitz's face, she lightened up, remembering that multiple people had come by and held the twins at the same time. Jemma sifted her weight and extended her arms, placing Elizabeth comfortably into Fitz's. The baby let out a little whine but Fitz stood, gently bouncing and cooing at his newborn. When she stopped, Fitz glanced back at Jemma. She had altered her pillows and resting position and she was staring at her family with sleepy eyes, a small smile rest across her face as she drifted to sleep, leaving Fitz and his children alone.

Fitz moseyed over to the couch and sat down. He looked at his beautiful children, both sleeping soundly in his arms. If it wasn't for a baby in each arm he would kiss them all over and caress their cheeks. But since both his arms were rather occupied the most he could do was talk to them, despite them having no understanding of what he was saying.

"You know I love you both. I love you more than anything in the world" he murmured to them. "There won't be a day that goes by that I don't say I love you. Matter of fact, there won't be an hour that I don't say I love you, you know that?". Simultaneously, the twins eyes both fluttered open, and Fitz swore that both sets of eyes locked on his. It was only then that Fitz felt a true and deep connection with his babies. He reached down and kissed their foreheads, Isaac first and Elizabeth's second. When Fitz pulled back he didn't even realize he was crying until a tear landed on Isaac's blanket with a splash. Fitz nuzzled his face into his shoulder, wiping the tear streak away. 

"I would travel across the universe for you, you know why?" Fitz asked his babies. "Because I'm your _dad,_ and I'll do anything to protect you. Both of you".

Elizabeth and Isaac continued to stare up at their father for a few more moments as he basked in the abiding moment. 

And even after they drifted off to sleep, Fitz stayed in the same position, glancing over at his snoozing family and wonder what did he ever do to deserve a happy ending as great as this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I'm undercovermarvelgeek on tumblr.


End file.
